


Begging For It

by ddotmac



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Degradation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Top Felix, bottom Locus, forced into submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddotmac/pseuds/ddotmac
Summary: Locus says that Felix can't top him. He decides to change that.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Kudos: 34





	Begging For It

Isaac pushed Sam down on the bed, kissing him fervently. Sam chuckled and ran his hands under Isaac's shirt, causing his hands to snap to Sam's wrists and earning him a glare.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?" Isaac countered, dragging his nails down Sam's side. He carefully sucked in the hiss that came up through his throat and held Isaac's gaze. "You should be."

He ran his fingers lightly over Sam's bare chest, biting his neck while Sam clamped his lips shut desperately. He tugged on Isaac's hair, hard enough to force a moan out of him, but it just earned him a rougher bite mixed with Isaac's tongue lapping at his skin. He ground his dick against Sam's and that was finally enough to force the barest whimper from him.

"You're gonna regret this so bad," Isaac growled, nipping gently at Sam's earlobe.

"If you think I'm going to beg, you've got another thing coming."

Isaac hummed to himself and ghosted his hand over Sam's cock. Sam worked his own fingers into the space between their bodies and traced circles on Isaac's head. He shuddered and buried his head in Sam's shoulder. "You know I'm just going to punish you worse, right?"

"You can try."

"Can't help but notice that you're not trying very hard to stop me," he said, making Sam freeze up. "You like this, don't you?"

Sam looked away and didn't respond, blushing slightly. "That's what I thought."

"I didn't say anything."

Isaac fixed Sam with a stare and he rolled his eyes.

"Get on your knees," he snarled, giving Sam's dick a firm, but not painful squeeze. "I've had enough of you not doing what you're told."

Sam blew out a long breath. "Ugh, _fine, _if it makes you happy." He turned over with a bored expression, but the dusting of pink on his cheeks was impossible to ignore.

The handcuffs were on Sam's wrists almost before he could react. "Wh--" In seconds, Isaac had snatched a buttplug from the drawer, made sure it was clean, gave it a few licks to ease the slide, turned it on, and pushed it inside of Sam, pulling his boxers back up to hold it in place. He grabbed Sam by the hair and leaned close.

"Don't move an _inch. _I have to take care of something."

"I-Isaac, you can't seriously--"

He was already out the door.

Once he was sure Isaac was out of earshot, he couldn't help but buck his hips and gently keen into the sensation.

_Okay, so maybe he is serious about all this. I'm still better than him at this. He won't get me that easily._

"Hey baby, how are you holding up?" Isaac said, reentering the room casually. "It's been fifteen minutes. You ready to give up yet?"

"F-fuck you," came Sam's reply, strangled between moans.

"Alright, let's make that twenty."

As Isaac went to close the door, he could have sworn he heard Sam whisper just under the humming of the vibrator, "Please.."

"What was that?"

There was a moment of silence. Isaac slapped Sam's ass and he yelped. "What. Did. You. Say."

"Pl-please fuck me," came the quiet reply.

Isaac grabbed Sam his hair again, delighting in the way he panted gently. "A little louder for me?"

"Isaac..." When his partner yanked harder, he just moaned louder and thrust shallowly into nothing, lamenting the precum he knew had already stained his boxers. "Please-- please fuck me."

"Please _what?"_

Sam whimpered. "Please, sir..."

Isaac smirked and released him. "That's what I like to hear."

He yanked Sam's boxers down to his ankles and pulled out the buttplug, quickly turning it off before spitting on his hand and plunging his own fingers inside, using no mercy on Sam's overstimulated prostate. He cried out and pushed back onto Isaac's hand, his head thrown back.

"Oh-- oh, Isaac, _fuck--"_

"Do you want more?"

"Yes! Yes, I want more, _please--"_

He didn't let up, keeping one hand firmly locked around Sam's hip as he fucked him relentlessly. "Tell me you're my slut and I'll consider it."

"I'm y-your slut," he practically screamed without further prompting. "I'll be such a good boy for you, please fuck me, I'm such a s-slut for you--" He interrupted himself to cry out. "Sir, please, I need your c- _ah!_ C-cock--"

"I don't know," Isaac interrupted, climbing up behind Sam on the bed and grinding against his ass, still fucking him with a hand. "You were such a brat earlier."

"I'll stop, I'll stop, I didn't mean it, _please--"_

"I don't think I believe you." He moaned slightly as he rubbed himself against Sam's ass. He pulled his boxers down, smearing precum all over Sam's skin and making him wail in desperation. "You want it so bad?"

Sam nodded frantically, panting.

Isaac pulled his hand away and retrieved a dildo from the drawer, tossing it in Sam's line of sight. "Get on your back and fuck yourself."

Sam keened, staring at the dildo momentarily, until Isaac spanked him again and he whimpered abruptly, scrambling to roll onto his back. Isaac rubbed some lube on the dildo for him and held his chin in place, never tearing his eyes away as Sam fucked himself slowly. He began picking up speed and moaned louder, face bright pink as Isaac wrapped his hand around his own cock and jerked himself off to the sight. "God, you're so cute," Isaac breathed, spreading his precum over himself. "You wish it was my cock, don't you? You want me to fuck you like the whore you are? Is that it?"

Sam nodded, fucking himself as hard as he could stand it. He wrapped his other hand around his cock and let out a strangled cry. "F-fuck, I'm close, Isaac.."

"Beg for it."

"Please!" he screamed immediately. "Please, fucking, please let me cum, I'll do anything--"

"Who's the boss of you?"

"You-- you are, sir."

"And who's the dom here?"

"You are!"

Isaac smirked, the adorable expression on Sam's face only making him harder. "Good. Good boy." Sam moaned at the familiar title, thrusting his hips up shallowly. "You can cum. Cum all over me, and maybe next time, you'll have earned my cock."

Sam did as he was told, shrieking out his pleasure and bucking his hips in the air.

Isaac grinned and wiped the worst of it from his face with a towel. "Good job." He pulled Sam forward by the neck and pressed him down onto his shaft. His mouth immediately opened to take it. "You know what to do."


End file.
